History Retold
by kaleidoscope-dream
Summary: 50 sentences, each one simply a moment lost in history. UK/US.


**Title:** History Retold  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Axis Powers Hetalia  
><strong>Characters:<strong> England, America  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13, to be safe  
><strong>Words:<strong> +/- 1408  
><strong>Summary:<strong> 50 sentences, each one simply a moment lost in history. UK/US.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> I used the beta set from the 1sentence community on livejounal and here's what I came up with. I haven't written in what feels like forever. This must be fixed. Back to my daily drabble challenge! And geez, I totally forgot how hard it is to write only one sentence per prompt.

1. Walking - "Could you be any slower?" demanded England, having to stop for the sixth time in an hour to wait for an easily distracted America to catch up.

2. Waltz – America didn't appreciate the extravagance of the ballroom or the slow, steady melody of the instrumental playing in the background, but he allowed England to lead him through the dance as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

3. Wishes – England worried his bottom lip as he watched a shooting star fall from the sky and thought to himself, _"How nice it would be to go back to those times where America was still mine."_

4. Wonder – In awe, America picked up the toy soldier and turned it over, touching the vivid expression chiseled into the wooden doll; each one was different, just like his people.

5. Worry - "America," started England in his best stern, lecture-ready voice, but the young man merely turned his head away and covered his ears, not wanting to hear - "you could have died!"

6. Whimsy – After threading wild flowers into a crown, the little America tugged on England's pants leg and made him bend down, dropping the crown onto his big brother's head.

7. Waste/Wasteland - "Rubbish," England muttered, and threw away the poems he had been writing about eyes as blue as the sky and hair as golden as the first rays of light.

8. Whiskey and Rum - "And then the ungrateful sod left me," slurred England, nursing his fifth – fiftieth? - drink for the night before France sighed and pried the mug from his fellow nation's unsteady fingers.

9. War – Dressed in furs and brown, muted colors – with his face painted in the markings of his people – America helped throw tea into the Boston Harbor to further fan the flames of revolution.

10. Weddings - "Dude, you won't believe what I just heard," America proclaimed loudly, wrapping a companionable arm around England as he launched into a one-sided discussion about the latest unifying treaty.

11. Birthday - "Happy … Birthday," England manages to say, somehow without biting his tongue, as he hands the other country a box of Earl Grey (and prays it won't end up in another Harbor).

12. Blessing - "Oh _man_," exclaims America as he bounces up and down on the spot, "this is gonna be great; I can really have all these cars?"

13. Bias - "Get off your lazy arse and help with the dishes," instructs England, handing the annoyed America a dish towel while the boy mumbles something along the lines of _at least I don't have a stick up my ass_.

14. Burning – The enraged fire surrounding the White House reflected off the glasses he now wore, and he wondered what Benjamin would say if he could see the same sight.

15. Breathing – They were inches apart, furious and yelling, when they realized their lips had touched and their breaths were quickening as if a storm was ravishing their lands.

16. Breaking - "No more betting with _stocks_, America; last time you did something like that, you led us all into the Great Depression."

17. Belief - "Dude, did you ever figure out if you were Protestant or Catholic, or are you still busy having an extensional crisis?"

18. Balloon - "That's so _cool_," breathed America, reaching out to touch the stretched rubber that was light as a feather (a new project from some guy named Faraday), and he flat out ignored the frown England was giving him for butchering his language.

19. Balcony – The view from here was breath-taking, England reluctantly admitted to himself; especially when America shared a sudden smile, meant for something in the distance, and waved frantically toward the ocean, shouting _bye!_ to the retreating whales there.

20. Bane - "I hate you," England made sure to enunciate clearly when France asked him one day why he was such a bitter old man.

21. Quiet – The only time America was ever quiet was when he was asleep, and England treasured those rare moments when his ex-colony felt comfortable enough to fall asleep beside him again.

22. Quirks - "Yes, Flying Mint Bunny, I do realize what day it is; and no, I am not giving chocolate to that blasted America!"

23. Question - "Um, England, I – er, I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight, 'cause there was this scary movie about the Tooth Fairy last night and … well, I'm the hero, so I have to protect you!"

24. Quarrel – Germany slammed his hands onto the table to get the attention of the bickering nations that had started the chaos and shouted, "Take your unresolved sexual tension _outside_!"

25. Quitting – Throwing his hands up in the air, England finally snapped, "That's it, get out of my bloody house before I kick you out like I should have done long before that ungodly Tea Party of yours!"

26. Jump – Since England didn't seem too eager to take the first step off the ledge, America gave him a push, and then followed after, yelling about how awesome it was to bungee-jump with someone.

27. Jester - "Only a fool would think himself right when everything is falling down around him," cautioned England.

28. Jousting - "That's so old-fashioned," pointed out America as they watched two people charge at each other with _umbrellas_.

29. Jewel - "Come on, man, I just want to hold it," America insisted, holding the Imperial State Crown out of reach like a game of keep-away.

30. Just - "That word," scolded England, "is meant to refer to something morally sound, but I can't really say the same about you."

31. Smirk - "Oh, _America_, lovely to see – please, come in, come in," said England with a self-satisfied look about him, "I made scones."

32. Sorrow – Sometimes, England would flip through old albums and remember times better left forgotten as he traced faded photographs with his fingertips, a tumbler and bottle of rum always close by for when he needed it.

33. Stupidity - " - and if that isn't enough to stop the Zombie Apocalypse, we'll use England as a decoy and trap them all on the island and then _blast them into outer space_ like Team Rocket!"

34. Serenade - "You're kidding," England said in pure disbelief, "you want me to sing _All You Need Is Love_ to America because he needs – have you gone senile, France?"

35. Sarcasm - "Yeah, yeah, blah, blah … I get it, old man, you need to get laid."

36. Sordid – England grabs America by the chin, green eyes darkening with anticipation, and orders, "On your knees."

37. Soliloquy - "Alas," America says aloud to the empty room, "if only England could have solved that eternal conundrum: to be, or not to be."

38. Sojourn - "Dude, you burnt down my House, why would I want to stay at your place?"

39. Share – England did not like sharing, and the closer France got to America the more he realized he would stop at nothing to keep it that way.

40. Solitary – On cold winter days, America remembers when he was but a boy and how things used to be, and he wonders if it would be better if he wasn't trapped inside this cabin that England built to keep him from returning to the wilderness.

41. Nowhere - "He's a real nowhere man, sitting in his nowhere land," sung America as they carpooled to the upcoming G8 Meeting, mostly to get on England's nerves.

42. Neutral - "Ahaha," America laughed, pressing the ice-pack a little closer to his black-eye as England shook his head, "you can't say I didn't _try_ to get Mr. Swiss Cheese on our side."

43. Nuance - "I'm not touching you," America teased, hand hovering over England's neck and causing the hair there to stand on end, "I'm not – ow, ow, ow, South Carolina did not appreciate that!"

44. Near – "Sleep now, I'll be back," England said softly, trailing his index finger down America's slightly plump cheek and watching, fascinated, as blue eyes closed, trusting him.

45. Natural – America lifted him into the air and spun him around as easily as that buffalo from long, long ago, crowing happily, "You're back!"

46. Horizon - "The west is waiting to be discovered," declared America, "I'm going to make it ours."

47. Valiant - "All right," England mumbled, "I'll admit it, that was a little bit … heroic."

48. Virtuous - "Oh, sorry, you just took me by surprise – I mean, I thought you were into that chivalry crap … wait, hold it, where are you touching?"

49. Victory - "Take _that_, you bloody wanker," England said, smug as could be as he set his video game controller down and took in America's crushed expression.

50. Defeat – In the mud, England knelt, and he stayed that way until he realized America wasn't coming back.


End file.
